Stolen Nights
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: A Post-Countdown (4x06) Story. Nathan and Audrey watch a sunrise together, stealing what time they can from The Guard and the discovery that Lexie is Audrey.


Stolen Nights

Disclaimer: I own nothing really

Spoilers: 4x05 New Girl and 4x06 Countdown

* * *

A Post-Countdown Fic

* * *

What would have been a night of drinking to forget turned into a night of reliving memories. Nathan sat on his couch looking through pictures of Audrey since her arrival in Haven the first time. Part of him wanted to rush over to Audrey's apartment and beg her forgiveness for his stupidity in her absence but he also knew she'd been correct when it came to the fact that she would be Lexie as long as she had to be in order not to have to kill him.

His phone buzzed and he knew it was probably Dwight with some type of Trouble that needed investigating. Picking it up he saw the screen display 'Lexie' instead of the new Chief of Police. Sighing he hit the answer key and pulled it up to his ear.

"Hi."

_"Hi,"_ Audrey's voice floated across the line. _"So I figured if we want to avoid The Guard we'll have to create some type of code. So here's the first one…Jonas Lester. See you there."_

She hung up and Nathan looked at the phone, he thought about their first case together and what location was tied to it. A smile formed on his lips as he knew she meant Tuwiuwok Bluff, the secluded area where no one wondered to. With that he grabbed his coat and pulled it on, heading out of the house quickly.

* * *

As he approached the cliff Nathan stopped at the sight of Audrey in the moonlight. She was dressed like herself instead of Lexie, he didn't see any jewelry reflecting moonlight either. She turned to the side and looked at him, a smile forming on her face. He reflected it immediately as if instinct and started towards her.

"Hey stranger." Audrey smiled as he reached her, taking his hands in her own she met his eyes with hers.

"Hey." He allowed himself to feel her touch while they store looking at each other. "So…how'd you know I would understand?"

Audrey gave a small laugh, "because I know you Nathan Wuornos. I know you would understand me, even as…stupid as I was being. I should have known you'd figure it out eventually, Duke got tipped off at the fact Lexie was trying to act scared while doing Audrey things." She twisted her fingers between his and smiled. "So do you want to tell me what stupidity you were up to for six months while I was in The Barn playing a barmaid?"

"No not really."

"I could ask Duke…"

Nathan gave her a disgruntled look and she smiled at him, "okay fine but only because he'll exaggerate the truth."

If Audrey could smile any wider Nathan would be shocked, he'd rarely seen her as happy as she was. He pulled her to a tree and sat down on the brush, Audrey beside him still holding his hands. "Okay, so what happened after I went into The Barn and you shot Howard?"

"Meteors were still coming down…" he trailed into the story and watched her face as he told her everything from his recovery to being chased out of town to being beat on by bikers for money.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass and Nathan couldn't help but forget the rest of the world until the sun began rise across the ocean. Both looked up from their talk as the sunrise occurred, Audrey laid her head on his shoulder and Nathan looked down at her as the sun crossed her features.

"It's beautiful."

He pulled his arm around her closer and kissed her head, "yeah it is."

Her phone rang and both chuckled at how the world seemed to be calling them back. Audrey showed him the screen and he rolled his eyes at it being Duke. "Yeah Duke? No I'm up at Tuwiuwok Bluff watching the sunrise." Her eyes turned to him, "yeah he happens to be doing the same thing. First, that is none of your damn business and second, do you really think I'd be stupid enough to do that? Fine Mr. Worry I'll be back soon." She hung up a shook her head, "I should get going before my watchdog starts searching all of Haven and The Guard get alerted."

She stood up and Nathan followed, placing gentle hands on her waist as she messed with her phone more. Letting his hand wonder under her blouse, Nathan smiled. "We should do this again."

Blue eyes met blue eyes, "yeah we should, maybe find another secluded spot though and switch it up so The Guard doesn't realize."

"Worried they'll realize you're Audrey or that I'm trying to romance Lexie."

Audrey poked his chest, "alter ego or not, you better not try to romance Lexie. Audrey wants you all to herself." She smiled as Nathan pushed back her long hair, "no I'm not worried. I guess that FBI avoidance training is kicking in."

"I'll find a remote spot and text you or write a note and have Duke pass it along." He chuckled, "I feel like I'm back in third grade and passing Andy Miller a note to give Hannah Driscoll because I have a crush on her."

"A crush?" Audrey raised an eyebrow, "that's what this is, okay then…"

She started to walk away and Nathan pulled her back, crushing his lips to her hers. Air became necessary and he pulled back. "I am so in love with you." His eyes bore into hers, "it was stupid to think I could convince you to kill me. I was so desperate to have you back, living without you is nearly impossible."

She took his face in her hands and shook her head slightly, "then help me keep up this façade and we'll figure out a way to end The Troubles together. Promise me Nathan, that you won't make any more deals with The Guard."

He nodded gently, "I promise."

It seemed like hours passed but it was only a few moments as he stared into her eyes, allowing himself to get lost in her. She pulled him in for a kiss before pulling back and walking away, looking back for only a moment. Nathan watched her walk away, knowing that he'd see Lexie every day but the nights would Audrey and him watching the sunrise as they talked about anything and everything.

* * *

Five hours later he was called to Potters' Field for a murder, arriving Nathan noticed Duke and Dwight standing by the body looking halfway shocked. "Who is it?"

"Jordan." They spoke at the same time as Nathan lifted the sheet to see the dead bartender, clearly stabbed in the gut.

"Wade did this." Duke spoke quietly before looking at Nathan, "I may not have liked her but she was Troubled just like us, that makes her one of us. I'll be with you till we catch him Nathan."

Nathan nodded, "I appreciate that."

"Hey Sweetcheeks!" They turned to see Audrey by the police line, she pointed to the cop holding her back. "Mind telling Robocop here that I'm working with you? I tried everything but he still thinks I'm some hooker."

Nathan looked at Duke and they both smirked as they shook their heads. Nathan waved to the new cop that was just out of training. "She's okay Jeff, let her through."

"And I didn't say hooker ma'am."

"No you just thought it, just because someone has rings and earrings you think we're looking for something." She gave attitude before walking over to them. "Someone murdered Miss Trigger-Happy, huh…I guess there are crazier people in Haven huh?"

Duke leaned in and whispered to Nathan, "have fun with that." He slapped Nathan's back and the man rolled his eyes.

"Lexie would you please just go stand by the vehicle and I'll call you if I need you." Nathan motioned to the bronco.

"Whatever you say cowboy." She turned and walked over, throwing her hands up in the air.

Dwight chuckled, "oh you have fun with that. Wow, far from Audrey as…well as you can get."

Nathan rolled his eyes and walked over towards the maintenance guys while thinking of a secluded spot he and Audrey could use for another sunrise morning.

* * *

A/N: And that was my one-shot Post-Countdown Fic! Leave your thoughts.


End file.
